Dumbledore's Protection
by blaisezabinisaboy
Summary: This was a fanfiction I wrote for English class. My teacher said it was good so I decided to post it on here! She says that I should finish it, but I was thinking about making it a one shot, what do y'all think?


She steps out of the fireplace and dusts off her robes. "Ah Minerva, there you are my dear. We were getting worried about you," she hears Albus say. She looks up and sees ten members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Well Albus, you wouldn't have to worry if you didn't inform us of the meeting two seconds before we had to arrive. Dolores was in my room. Took me a while to get rid of her. Could you imagine her reaction if she found out that there are secret meetings going on right under her nose!" Minerva says with slight vehemence towards the Headmaster. She does not understand why he has to call last minute meetings. It is inexcusable; Minerva should have been sent an owl informing her of the meeting days ago.

"Sorry about that Minerva. There has been some trouble with.... security going on. It seems that Dolores has her suspicions about a secret meeting going on in the school, however it is not ours. I'm afraid that she is aware that Dumbledore's Army has been meeting for months right under her nose."

"What! That is impossible. We have warded the Room of Requirement against anyone that has pledged their allegiance to Dolores. No one should know about the group. The children are so oblivious, they do not even realize that we know about the group!"

"I am aware of that Minerva. But it appears that there has been some sort of leak from within the group itself, Marietta Edgcombe seems to think that keeping out of trouble is more important than actually learning how to defend herself."

Minerva perses her lips, annoyed at the girls' stupidity and all of the anger she felt towards Albus is transferred to Ms. Edgecombe. She then takes the time to look around her. She looks around the room, taking notice of who was there. There was Mad Eye of course, with a haggard look upon his face. Molly and Arthur Weasley were sitting together trying to remain awake, they were both working for the Order last night. Sirius was standing off in a corner and in the opposing corner Professor Snape. Hagrid, Remus, Tonks and Kingsley were also among them. The Headmaster's office was magically expanded to hold all of the people who were crammed into the still tiny room.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Minerva asks with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Minerva, we've been talking and it seems that the only option is to let her catch them."

"What!" Minerva says quite loudly while a look of shock appears on her face. "If we do that, the Ministry will wreak havoc within the school!"

"Minerva, the name of the group is Dumbledore's Army. The only people that will be getting in trouble for it are me, myself, and I. We can make Dolores believe that I was the one who formed the group. The Ministry has been expecting me to do something like this, and who I am to not live up to their expectations."

"But, Albus, what's going to happen to you?"

"Severus has kindly offered to let me use his house at Spinner's End as a safe house while on the run from the Minsitry."

"You're going to go on the run!"

"Yes, and to convince Dolores that it was me who formed the group, Kingsley will obliviate Ms. Edgecombe, and put a memory in there that I was the one who formed the group."

"Albus, you know that Hogwarts will be like hell after you leave. She's probably going to get the Ministry to pass an order making the High Inquisiter the new Headmaster."

"I have faith that you all will do all that you can to make her life as difficult as possible while she remains here. I don't think that she can completely destroy the school in the remainder of this year."

"Okay Albus, but why is the Order of the Phoenix still here?"

"We're waiting for Dolores to catch them, an alarm will sound and they will dissaparate to Spinner's End to wait for me, except for Kingsley who will come back from the Ministry. Speaking of that, Kingsley, you should get back over there. We don't want Fudge wondering where you are."

"Good idea, Albus," Kingsley says, standing up and heading to the fireplace to Floo back to the Ministry, "I'll see you all in a bit," he concludes as he is enveloped in green flame.

Minerva takes a seat, and sits while they wait for the alarm to sound, telling them that someone has broken their wards, and gotten into the Room of Requirement.


End file.
